


Lo spazio di un desiderio

by Ruta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta/pseuds/Ruta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In piedi, all’inizio di una rampa di scalini, Sherlock si dedicava ai suoi ragionamenti, esprimendoli ad alta voce affinché lei li comprendesse.<br/>Molly, alla fine della rampa, lo ascoltava. Dentro di sé pensava a quegli scalini come alla metafora della loro relazione, se poi di relazione poteva parlarsi. [...]<br/>Altri pochi minuti regalati, prima di procedere avanti, di nuovo provvedendo a mettere quella distanza tra loro che, fossero dieci o due metri, rimaneva insormontabile.<br/><i>Lo spazio di un desiderio irrealizzabile. Il suo. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo spazio di un desiderio

**Author's Note:**

> “Lo spazio di un desiderio” nasce, si sviluppa nella mia mente per poi prendere forma concreta su carta prima dell’epifania. Ero decisa a completarla prima del rilascio del terzo episodio, sicura com’ero che certi incastri poi sarebbero venuti meno, sarebbero parsi fuori dagli schemi di questi caratteri a tutto tondo e in continua evoluzione.  
> Non sbagliavo.  
> A rileggerla ora, per come ho descritto John e Mary soprattutto, avrei voglia di mettermi le mani tra i capelli, cancellare tutto e sparire.  
> E Molly. Ora so, in definitiva, che Molly quella porta non l’avrebbe sbattuta metaforicamente.  
> Per tutti questi piccoli particolari ho deciso di inserire l’avvertimento OOC tra le note. Sarà una stonatura lieve e che quasi passa inosservata - questo lo spero io -, ma c’è e in un concerto bastano poche stecche e incongruenze perché in molti lo chiamino fiasco.  
> In mia difesa dirò soltanto: ho tentato.  
> Ci tengo a ringraziare chi ha commentato Misteri irrisolti. Vorrei dirvi grazie in milioni di lingue e usando metafore forbite. Mi limito ad un sincero, sentito e commosso: GRAZIE. Le vostre parole mi hanno rassicurato, convincendomi a pubblicare questa cosa qui sopra.  
> Non lo negherò. Mi sono divertita un mondo a studiare il processo istopatologico descritto.  
> Roba elementare, pensa la Dottoressa Molly, astenendosi dal dirlo a voce per gentilezza.  
> Roba da secondo anno, aggiunge Sherlock.  
> Be’, ragazzi, ribatto io, lo sarà per voi, ma vi amo lo stesso.

Molly esaminò il campione di tessuto polmonare al microscopio.

A contatto con la soluzione di ematossilina e mordente che vi iniettò, sotto la radiazione luminosa della luce a neon, il preparato sul vetrino colorò di blu i basofili. Analizzandone la gradazione tendente al violetto, Molly annuì con aria soddisfatta.

In quel mentre, Sherlock entrò nel laboratorio.

Se si fosse trattato di chiunque altro, Molly avrebbe posato la pipetta Pasteur per dedicargli maggiore attenzione (era un esperimento di routine, elementare), un sorriso cordiale, ma nel caso di Sherlock quell’opzione non era più valida come era stato in passato. Non era come prima, quando era pronta a soddisfarne le richieste più strampalate senza battere ciglio, solo per ottenere un briciolo di consenso; lui non era chiunque. Non lo era mai stato, in verità. Non lo sarebbe mai neanche diventato, per quanti sforzi lei potesse – avesse potuto - tentare al riguardo.

Sherlock non rientrava in alcuna definizione se non in quella di “straordinario”, “fuori dall’ordinario”. Tutto ciò che era comune, nel venire a contatto con la personalità istrionica e incandescente di lui, mutava immediatamente, come certe sostanze nei processi chimici più complessi.

Anche Molly, anche se per un periodo infinitamente breve, si era sentita unica, ma poi la fiamma era scomparsa e lei era rimasta semibruciata e tramortita, in attesa della vampata finale che non era arrivata.

“Molly”, disse Sherlock nel modo inconsueto che aveva di salutare, accostandosi al tavolo da lavoro che lei stava occupando.

Il solito passo di debita distanza tra loro, quel giorno, per qualche sciocca ragione su cui non volle soffermarsi, sembrava fin troppo facile da colmare.

Molly scacciò via il pensiero molesto. _Sentimentalismi fuori luogo, pensieri pericolosi._ Qualcosa su cui non voleva indagare, perché lui li avrebbe colti con facilità non appena li avesse formulati.

Sherlock leggeva i cuori e l’anima delle persone. Li vedeva rispecchiati nei loro occhi: oscuri segreti e conversazioni intime, private che non si era mai fatto scrupoli a profanare; luoghi torbidi e inesplorabili che aveva invaso con la violenza del predatore durante la caccia.

“Sherlock”, rispose con un’occhiata solo curiosa; stupita, ma non troppo, di trovarlo lì. Non smise di lavorare alla procedura, non perché sentisse il bisogno di temporeggiare per venire a patti con la presenza ingombrante di Sherlock al suo fianco, ma per il semplice desiderio di portare a termine quanto stava facendo prima che lui arrivasse senza preavviso, per dimostrare a se stessa che aveva una scaletta da rispettare – segnata sul rigido blocco di appunti a poca distanza  dal suo gomito - che lui non avrebbe sconvolto.

Sherlock non appariva impaziente. Rimase dietro di lei, in silenzio, quieto, non sovrastandola, ma seguendo con attenzione i suoi movimenti calibrati e deliberatamente lenti mentre dopo il lavaggio procedeva ad immergere il preparato nella soluzione di eosina. Il cambio di colore fu immediato. L’eosina provvide a colorare di rosso gli eosinofili. E alla fine del procedimento, quando si trattò di vedere se lo avesse eseguito correttamente, Molly rilasciò il fiato e, mentre osservava compiersi la reazione programmata, - rosso e blu si scontravano per cedere le armi davanti al compromesso del viola -, si concesse di sciogliere le spalle dalla posizione rigida in cui le aveva contratte.

Sherlock allungò il collo. Mosse la mano, in quello che lei interpretò come un _Permetti?._ Quando lei gli concesse il campo con un cenno di assenso, diede un’occhiata al microscopio.

“Quando viene attraversato dai raggi luminosi, il solvente agisce sul campione di protoplasma, mostrando una disomogeneità di comportamento che permette di distinguerne le strutture biologiche. Un esame istopatologico ben riuscito. Ottimo.” Con aria di approvazione, Sherlock le rivolse uno dei sorrisi-lampo che facilmente concedeva da quando era tornato. Creava rughe d’espressione, intorno alla bocca e agli occhi, che gli conferivano un’aria più umana e calda, vicina. Persino amichevole, a volte.

Molly sorrise a propria volta, gratificata.

Il sorriso di Sherlock sfumò. “Programma di Scienze biologiche, da secondo anno. Molto al di sotto delle tue potenzialità,” si sentì in dovere di aggiungere.  

Il buonumore di Molly non fu scalfito. “Forse,” convenne con naturalezza, appena una punta di fermezza nella voce. “Ma ritornare alla basi ogni tanto serve a ricordarmi da dove comincia tutto quanto.”

“E da dove comincia?” domandò Sherlock, apparentemente interessato, con le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena. Si spostò per concederle maggiore margine di movimento. Gli occhi, alla luce bianca del neon, erano più azzurri che mai. Un azzurro vivido, mutevole.

“Dalle cose semplici, quelle che diamo per scontate. Dovresti saperlo. Anche tu, durante le tue indagini, parti dagli elementi visibili prima di concentrarti su quelli più confusi, diramare il mistero. Non è così?”

Sherlock annuì, sembrò voler ribattere. Molly non gliene diede modo. Cominciò a sfilarsi i guanti di lattice. “Sei venuto perché volevi qualcosa in particolare?”

“Ho bisogno che tu venga ad analizzare con me una scena del crimine. Non te lo chiederei se non fosse che John al momento è irreperibile.”

“Certo”, rispose Molly e il sorriso, lo sentiva, era solo l’ombra ridotta di quello che avrebbe voluto essere. “Dammi cinque minuti. Il tempo di riordinare qui e avvisare il mio collega che per oggi ho finito.”

Sherlock annuì. Esitò un attimo, poi la ringraziò con quel tono baritonale e basso che, tra mille altre cose, era rimasto immutato.

Molly, vedendolo uscire, si chiese a che scopo convincersi di essere cambiata, essere andata avanti se, ancora adesso, l’impulso di stare con lui era tanto forte da abbattere ogni buonsenso e amor proprio, i sensi di colpa.

Strizzò gli occhi, sentendoli bruciare, ma diede la colpa alla natura delle soluzioni, non al miscuglio innominabile che aveva in petto.

Meglio nascondersi dietro una bugia piuttosto che ammettere la codardia del bugiardo che l’aveva costruita.

_Non ancora, Molly. Non ancora._

 

 

 

Molly era infuriata. Peggio, si sentiva indignata.

Lo sguardo di scuse che Greg le rivolse non servì a rabbonirla, semmai la fece infuriare ancora di più.

Uscì dalla Centrale di polizia, sbattendo la porta che, in senso letterale, avrebbe voluto sbattere in faccia a una persona in particolare e si incamminò con passi decisi verso una direzione a caso. Sgranchirsi la mente camminando era sempre una buona scelta. E al momento in testa aveva una nube nera di brutti pensieri da ricacciar via a forza.

Tornare a casa e trovarvi Tom, essere costretta a spiegare perché fosse uscita in anticipo dal lavoro, cosa l’avesse spinta a farlo, la avvilì a tal punto che scartò l’idea.

Recarsi a Baker Street per bere una tazza di tè con Mrs Hudson, in altri giorni e circostanze, sarebbe stata l’opzione più appetibile.

_Non quel giorno e non in quelle circostanze._

Fu così che, senza sapere come, capitò nei pressi di Marylebone Road. Non impiegò molto a ricollegare la zona a un ricordo preciso e il negozio di pesce alla persona che gliene aveva parlato.

_In piedi, all’inizio di una rampa di scalini, Sherlock si dedicava ai suoi ragionamenti, esprimendoli ad alta voce affinché lei li comprendesse._

_Molly, alla fine della rampa, lo ascoltava._ Dentro di sé pensava a quegli scalini come alla metafora della loro relazione, se poi di relazione poteva parlarsi.

_Lo aveva visto scrollarsi di dosso i fili che erano i rimasugli brillanti della trama logica del caso che stavano seguendo e tornare alla realtà._

_Quei gradini che lei aveva percorso quasi di corsa e che l’avevano portata sul pianerottolo su cui lui sostava, aspettandola._

_Altri pochi minuti regalati, prima di procedere avanti, di nuovo provvedendo a mettere quella distanza tra loro che, fossero dieci o due metri, rimaneva insormontabile. Lo spazio di un desiderio irrealizzabile. Il suo._

Fu così che con la rabbia che scemava – il pulsare sottopelle di una puntura o di una scorticatura da caduta - e la rassegnazione che le si allargava dentro a macchia d’olio, Molly si ritrovò a poca distanza da Baker Street, tra le mani una porzione di patatine troppo grande per una persona sola.

Alla fine, una tazza del tè di Mrs Hudson non pareva la peggiore delle idee.

 

 

 

“È colpa nostra, cara.”

Molly cercò di concentrarsi sulla voce di Mrs Hudson, su quello che stava dicendo. Con una certa fatica la ragione la spuntò sul cuore.

La musica continuava, inesorabile, un fiume in piena che partiva dal piano superiore, riversando le sue note chiare giù per le scale, nell’ingresso e infine nell’appartamento. Cercare di ascoltare la sinfonia - penosa nella malinconia, delicata, disperata, ardente e vivissima - senza lasciarsi trascinare dalla corrente richiese ogni suo sforzo.

“Altro tè?”

Molly fece segno di no. _Davvero ogni sforzo._

Mrs Hudson si sedette di nuovo, le mise davanti un piatto di biscotti fatti in casa. “Prendine uno, cara. Cielo, sembri così sciupata e pallida. Mangi abbastanza? Oggigiorno voi ragazze inseguite modelli insani, così preoccupate per la linea! Ma è la sostanza e non la forma che un uomo cerca. Lascia che a dirtelo sia una donna un po’ più in là con gli anni e con una certa esperienza.”

Molly sorrise quando Mrs Hudson si allungò per darle un buffetto affettuoso sul dorso della mano, sorrise e addentò un biscotto.

“Dicevo, cara,” riprese Mrs Hudson, “che è tutta colpa nostra.” Guardò verso il soffitto e abbassò la voce di due toni. “Lo abbiamo viziato. Nessuno di noi è mai stato capace di dirgli di no.” Scosse la testa, sconsolata. “La verità è che lo amiamo troppo.”

Molly bevve un sorso di tè, all’improvviso si accorse di non sentire più il sapore dolceaspro del limone e dello zucchero che aveva aggiunto. Anche la musica era diversa.

Sherlock stava esprimendo la tristezza della solitudine, la più fragile e dolente, ma anche la più bella.

Chiuse gli occhi e alla luce di quella nuova parola, _amore_ , tentò disperatamente di non farsi travolgere dalla musica che proveniva dal piano di sopra, che attraversava i muri e le pareti come lacrime di umidità.

Non ci riuscì.

 

 

*

 

 

“Non capisco.” Sherlock diede le spalle alla porta che Molly aveva sbattuto andandosene e guardò Lestrade, in attesa di spiegazioni.

“Nessun dubbio al riguardo,” rispose lui, brusco, massaggiandosi la fronte. “Anche se davvero, Sherlock, più chiaro di così non potrebbe essere. Sul serio hai chiesto a Molly di accompagnarti per esaminare un cadavere che neppure c’era?”

Sherlock intuì la direzione presa dal discorso, il rimprovero dietro il tono svagato. “Poteva rifiutare.”

Lestrade scoppiò in una risata incredula. “Ha lasciato il lavoro per seguirti in un’indagine fantasma. È ovvio che sia arrabbiata o quantomeno infastidita.”

“Arrabbiata?” fece eco Sherlock, irritato. “L’unico che ne ha ogni diritto sono io. È colpa sua se l’addio al celibato di John è stato un disastro. I calcoli che le avevo richiesto erano del tutto sbagliati e questo perché era troppo distratta a fare _un sacco di sesso con Tom_.”

Lo sguardo di Lestrade esprimeva puro stupore. “Possibile? Sherlock”, disse sbigottito, lo indicò con fare trionfante. “Tu sei geloso!”

Sherlock batté le palpebre che fremettero in modo impercettibile. “No.”

“Non negarlo.” Lestrade stava sorridendo. “Andiamo. Lo hai chiamato Tom.”

“Perché è così che si chiama.”

“Appunto. In cinque e rotti anni ancora devi imparare il mio di nome e invece ricordi quello di un tizio incontrato sì e no due volte? È palese.”

Sherlock alzò il bavero del cappotto. L’occhiata con cui lo fissò era quella fredda e disgustata che riservava alle situazioni in cui qualcuno intorno a lui diceva qualcosa di particolarmente stupido. O una cosa ovvia che a lui era passata inosservata.

Lestrade aspettò che uscisse, poi prese il cellulare dalla tasca interna della giacca. Aveva tutte le intenzioni di vederci chiaro in quella faccenda.

Stava già componendo il numero salvato tra le chiamate rapide quando si ricordò che John era in luna di miele e che sarebbe tornato solo la settimana successiva.

_Uhm. Meglio rimandare._

Si affacciò alla finestra. Fece appena in tempo a individuare il profilo angolare di Sherlock, prima di perderlo tra la folla.

Roba da pazzi. _Sherlock geloso._ Rise in modo così fragoroso che Sally si affacciò nell’ufficio, preoccupata, prima di interpretarla come una reazione isterica post- Sherlock.

 

 

*

 

 

“Davvero? No, non lo sapevo. Grazie per avermi avvertito. Sì, indagherò anch’io. A presto.”

John pose fine alla telefonata, ma rimase a fissare il display del cellulare, inebetito. Quando tornò in salotto trovò Mary ancora intenta a sferruzzare strane scarpine amorfe. I ferretti si muovevano tra i suoi polpastrelli il minimo indispensabile e il gomitolo di lana sul pavimento ne seguiva i movimenti.

“Indovina chi era?”

Mary sollevò lo sguardo dal lavoro. Valutò l’espressione sul suo viso con una rapida occhiata e ricominciò a lavorare. “Non era Harry.”

John si lasciò cadere a peso morto nella poltrona accanto alla sua. “Era Lestrade.”

“Greg? Cosa voleva?”

John si sfregò il mento. “Pare che Sherlock e Molly abbiano litigato alla Centrale, la settimana scorsa. Secondo Lestrade, Sherlock ha mostrato i sintomi di una reazione di gelosia in piena regola.” La sua voce doveva suonare così esterrefatta e smarrita che Mary si astenne generosamente dal fare commenti.

John alla fine se ne accorse. “Non dici niente?”

“Certo, che era anche ora.”

“Cosa?” John strabuzzò gli occhi. “Tu te ne eri accorta?”

Mary posò i ferretti sulle gambe. “Caro,” sorrise con indulgenza, “Sherlock non è l’unico a saper guardare attraverso le persone.”

“Cosa facciamo?”

“Noi? Assolutamente nulla.”

“Ma-“

“John”, disse Mary con forza. “In questo momento quei due stanno venendo a patti con i loro demoni personali. Non abbiamo alcun diritto di intervenire.”

“Alcun diritto? Sherlock è il mio testimone di nozze e Molly mia amica. Credo di avere ogni sacrosanto diritto ad intervenire e preoccuparmi!”

“Organizziamo una cena”, propose Mary. “In fondo dobbiamo inaugurare la casa. Osserviamo la situazione di persona e poi decideremo sul da farsi.”

John si sporse oltre il bracciolo della poltrona. Le prese il volto e le baciò la fronte con dolcezza. “Ti amo, Signora Watson.”

Mary sorrise, gli accarezzò la mandibola. “Lo so.”

 

 

*

 

 

“Dottoressa Hooper.”

Molly distolse lo sguardo dalla provetta che aveva in mano, che posò con cura insieme alle altre e al dispensatore. Riconobbe l’infermiera che era appena entrata e le sorrise. “Mi dica pure, Hanna.”

“Mi dispiace interromperla, ma c’è un uomo all’ingresso. Chiede di lei.”

Molly espirò, serrò le mani attorno al bordo del bancone da lavoro. “Per caso ha i capelli neri e indossa un completo scuro?”

L’infermiera aveva un’aria dispiaciuta. “Non è il signor Holmes, Dottoressa. Credo che sia il suo amico, il Dottor Watson. È stato molto gentile. Mi ha detto che si rende conto che è orario lavorativo e che non intende disturbarla, che è una cosa che richiede pochi minuti.”

Molly ricacciò la delusione, si accorse di riuscirci con facilità. “Molto bene. Lo faccia passare.” Si voltò verso Bill per dirgli che andava in pausa e decise di aspettare John nel corridoio per parlare in maggiore tranquillità.

Poco dopo lo vide arrivare.

Conservava ancora tracce di abbronzatura ed era raggiante, con gli occhi luminosi. Le andò incontro sorridendo. “Molly, ciao. Scusa se ti disturbo al lavoro.”

Molly sminuì, si ficcò le mani in tasca. “Nessun problema. Com’è andata la luna di miele?”

Da grande che era, il sorriso di John si fece sconfinato. “Magnificamente, grazie. È un periodo fantastico. Anche per Mary. Le nausee non sono ancora iniziate.”

Le implicazioni colpirono Molly come un pugno e non seppe neppure perché. Era normale che John e Mary mettessero su casa, formassero una famiglia; più che normale: naturale. Lo stesso ne fu sbandata. Si chiese cosa provasse Sherlock al riguardo, se fosse ferito o disorientato dalla nuova prospettiva. Nella sua mente era scontato che lui sapesse; comune credere che l’avesse perfino dedotto. Ritornò in sé l’istante successivo, in tempo per rivolgere a John il sorriso più sgargiante che le riuscì di indossare. “John, è una notizia meravigliosa! Congratulazioni!”

“Grazie. Mary mi ucciderà. Avrebbe voluto che fosse una sorpresa.” John ammiccò. “Per la cena, sai.”

“Di cosa parli?”

“Il motivo per cui sono qui. Stiamo organizzando una cena di inaugurazione. Solo gli amici più stretti. Posso contarti?”

Molly esitò. Accettare significava trascorrere un’intera serata a stretto contatto con Sherlock, perché lui sarebbe stato presente, poco ma sicuro. “Io… non lo so, John. Mi piacerebbe, ma-“

John fraintese la sua indecisione. “Ovviamente l’invito è esteso a Tom”, si affrettò a chiarire, sperando di farle piacere.

“Tom è molto impegnato in questo periodo”, disse lei, atona.

“Mi dispiace, ma sul serio, Molly, ti sto pregando.” John la guardò con calore, amichevole come sempre. “Non sarebbe la stessa cosa senza di te.”

E Molly si arrese, finalmente sorrise. “Immagino di non poter rifiutare.”

 

 

*

 

 

“Sherlock, sii gentile. Accompagna Molly alla stazione. A quest’ora non è il caso che giri da sola, ti pare?” Mary gli scoccò un’occhiata eloquente.

Sherlock fece una smorfia. “Non ne vedo il motivo.”

Molly, che aveva già indossato il soprabito, si voltò in fretta per declinare, ma Sherlock la prevenne, piuttosto bruscamente. “Quello che intendevo, e che è abbastanza ovvio, è che io e Molly divideremo un taxi.”

John, pronto a rinfacciargli di essere ricaduto nella rude scortesia, richiuse la bocca e annuì, divertito per ragioni a lui estranee, ma ugualmente indisponenti. “Ovviamente”, ripeté.

Analogamente a lui, anche Lestrade appariva divertito.

Molly, al contrario, era silenziosa e rifiutava di guardarlo. Un comportamento furtivo che aveva adottato durante l’intera cena.

Sherlock indossò il cappotto.

Mary richiamò Molly in cucina. Quando tornarono, Molly aveva un involto di cibo. Senza margine di dubbio o errore, conteneva la torta alle meringhe che aveva lodato durante la cena. Si affiancò a Sherlock.

“Possiamo andare”, disse con una voce sottile e risoluta.

Ancora non lo guardava. Teneva gli occhi bassi, ostinatamente fissi sulle scarpe.

Sherlock provò un moto di fastidio che non riuscì a spiegarsi.

 

 

*

 

 

Quando furono in strada, Molly propose per praticità di avviarsi a piedi, tanto per sgranchirsi le gambe in attesa di un taxi.

“Ho voglia di camminare”, aveva detto.

Senza una parola, Sherlock l’aveva sorpassata, cominciando a camminare speditamente. Molly aveva dovuto correre per stargli dietro, il pacchetto di carta stagnola che le sbatacchiava contro il fianco, nella borsa a tracolla.

Procedettero in silenzio, lui davanti e lei dietro.

Molly fissava il cielo nero, i palazzi bianchi dalle finestre illuminate, i lampioni fiochi e gli alberi scheletrici nel buio della notte inoltrata.

Era pentita di aver accettato, pentita di non aver portato con sé una sciarpa. Sollevò il bavero del leggero impermeabile che indossava. Lo sguardo si puntò sulla schiena di Sherlock, senza che lei ne avesse l’intenzione.

Procedeva con falcate ampie, un’andatura elastica. Sembrava pronto all’azione in qualsiasi momento, predisposto alla battaglia. Non era fatto per una vita di cene e serate come quelle, lui. Una vita del genere avrebbe spento tutto ciò che lo rendeva l’uomo magnifico e brillante che era. Maniere impossibili, eccentricità, atteggiamenti provocatori e mancanza d'acume inclusi per quanto riguardava il lato affettivo nella quotidianità.

Esistevano persone tranquille, fiammelle che danzavano solo nella brezza leggera e al riparo dei paralumi, pensava Molly. E ce n’erano altre audaci, fiamme ardite che invece si gonfiavano, bruciavano e divampavano insieme alle correnti d’aria più ampie e meno tiepide.

Fantasmi erranti o sedentari. Nessuna via di mezzo. O forse sì?

Alle volte arrivava quasi a credere che…

“Molly.”

Sherlock si era fermato nel bel mezzo della strada e Molly, assorta com’era nel flusso ininterrotto di pensieri, gli finì contro. Sarebbe inciampata nei suoi stessi piedi se Sherlock non l’avesse fermata con rapidità, afferrandola per un braccio. “Grazie”, disse Molly, raddrizzandosi. “Anche se non avresti dovuto fermarti così all’improvviso.”

Sherlock inarcò le sopracciglia. “Tu avresti dovuto badare a dove mettevi i piedi piuttosto che osservare la mia schiena.”

_Se n’era accorto._

Inspiegabilmente, invece di arrabbiarsi, Molly provò l’impellente impulso di ridere. Si morse a forza l’interno delle guance e tacque.

“Molly.”

Molly alzò gli occhi, li fissò in quelli di Sherlock, seri e cupi come il cielo che incombeva sopra di loro. “Sherlock”, disse, calma.

“Mi è stato fatto notare”, incominciò Sherlock con senso pratico, “che il mio comportamento della settimana scorsa potrebbe averti offeso.”

 _Eccola la differenza_ , trovò Molly. Se si fosse trattato di tre anni fa, avrebbe balbettato qualche vacua sciocchezza. Avrebbe lasciato correre.

Ma erano trascorsi due, tre, quattro anni e molta acqua era passata sotto i ponti, acqua sporca e acqua pulita. E così come lei non era la stessa Molly di allora, così Sherlock non era lo stesso Sherlock di due anni prima. Era cambiato come lei, come l’acqua. Per questo si sentì fiera di sé quando non abbassò il mento, ma lo mantenne alto, lo sguardo saldo, il volto sereno e la voce integra. Distese i muscoli delle spalle. “Se anche fosse?”

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte. “Non era mia intenzione ferirti.”

Molly accettò le scuse implicite. “C’è altro che devi dirmi?”

“Molly.” Sherlock sospirò.

Molly si limitò ad aspettare, paziente, che lui continuasse.

“Mi annoiavo”, sbottò Sherlock. 

“Cosa?” chiese Molly, perplessa. “Sherlock, per piacere, puoi ripetere?”

Sherlock imprecò, stizzito. “Ho detto che mi annoiavo.”

“Ma allora perché non-” _dirlo chiaramente?_ Molly ricostruì le coincidenze. La luna di miele di John. La mancanza di casi. In effetti non c’era di che meravigliarsi che Sherlock fosse annoiato a morte. Ma non era mai capitato, mai, che le chiedesse di seguirlo su una scena del crimine – _oltre a quel giorno_ – o che si presentasse al Bart’s senza un caso tra le mani, senza manifestare il desiderio di portare avanti esperimenti e test. Molly spalancò gli occhi. _Possibile?_  

“Sherlock, è possibile che… è possibile che volessi trascorrere del tempo con me?”

Sherlock serrò la bocca. Per un attimo sembrò innervosito, come se quello che aveva detto fosse un elemento di disturbo. Trascorse un minuto e poi un altro ancora.

I rumori della City erano lontani, avvolti da una bolla di ovatta; le stelle più grandi e vicine che mai in quell’estate al crepuscolo perché si riflettevano nello sguardo serio di Sherlock.

“È una possibilità”, scandì alla fine, lentamente.

Molly era in fibrillazione. Si costrinse alla ragionevolezza.

_È perché siamo amici. Tra amici è cosa comune ricercare la compagnia dell’altro._

_Ma è di Sherlock che parliamo. Mi ha preferito a teste decapitate e dita amputate. Si annoiava e ha pensato a me._

“Molly.”

La voce di Sherlock suonava pacata, addirittura divertita, avrebbe azzardato.

“Cosa?” chiese lei, agitata. “Cosa c’è?”

“Smettila di pensare. Stai formulando tre pensieri diversi in questo momento. Li vedo chiaramente.”

“Cosa? No, solo due. Stavo pensando solo a…” Lo guardò in faccia. La voce le si spezzò.

Vorrei baciarlo. _Tre._

Molly scosse la testa, premette il pugno contro le labbra, in preda all’imbarazzo. “Anche questo no. Puoi leggermi dentro quanto vuoi, ma addirittura anticipare quello che avrei pensato… È troppo. Semplicemente troppo.”

Sherlock fece un passo avanti. Il bordo dei loro cappotti si sfiorava tanto erano vicini, pieghe marroni contro nere.

“Ed è un male?” la incalzò Sherlock. “Che io ti legga dentro, che io intuisca ciò che pensi.”

“No”, mormorò Molly. “Non lo è.”

“Bene.”

Molly si schiarì la gola. “Puoi dedurre cosa sto pensando?”

Sherlock sorrise. Non un sorriso-lampo o uno di quelli da plastica dipinta, ma autentico. I loro cappotti erano linee e colori sovrapposti, ora. Il sorriso di Sherlock ad un soffio dal suo.

“L’ho già fatto.”

Il bacio non fu come lo aveva idealizzato. Fu un bacio reale, non esente da una nota di incertezza da parte di entrambi, all’inizio.

Molly dovette impedirsi di premere più forte, approfondirlo, gettare alle ortiche anni di repressione e controllo. Voleva sentirlo vicino. Non abituarsi e procedere per gradi. Lo voleva, lì e in quel momento. Voleva provare che era reale, non una fantasia ben elaborata.

La bocca di Sherlock non conosceva delicatezza, non c’era avvezza. Da quella bocca dura, da quando lo aveva conosciuto, non aveva sentito che asperità, verità bruciate dall’amarezza e dall’odio, realtà messe a nudo, incostanze, tradimenti, menzogne svelate.

L’umanità segreta, a volte brutale, di ogni uomo e donna.

Da Sherlock non aveva mai avuto bugie, non ne avrebbe mai avute. Anche a costo di essere tormentata, sentirsi offesa, giudicata dalla realtà dei fatti, lui non le avrebbe dato niente di diverso.

Non c’era compassione o indulgenza, ma poteva esserci consolazione. Nello spazio circoscritto delle sue braccia serrate con violenza attorno alla vita – tanto da toglierle il respiro -, nei suoi capelli tra le dita, sfuggenti come filamenti d’inchiostro, nel suo respiro rotto, nel suo sguardo mutevole che pareva realizzato con fibre ottiche.

Quando si staccarono, Molly sentiva ruggire la ferocia di tutto quello che aveva dovuto tenere a freno per anni. Bollandolo come fuori luogo. Etichettandolo come sbagliato. Marchiandolo a fuoco come impossibile e irrealizzabile.

Ciò nonostante aveva la gola gonfia di commozione,  tenerezza. _Amore_. Non riuscì ad aprire gli occhi.

Temeva che aprendoli il momento si sarebbe dissolto davanti a lei, mulinando come pulviscolo in uno spostamento d’aria. Sentiva il respiro di Sherlock sulla pelle. Non era rotto come il suo. Come sarebbero stati i suoi occhi? Il suo viso? Che tipo di espressione avrebbe incontrato?

“Apri gli occhi.”

Sherlock le toccò le palpebre, ricostruì il disegno delle sue ciglia, l’arco delle sopracciglia con i pollici. Aveva mani ampie, energiche, callose in alcuni punti precisi sui palmi; le dita erano ossute. Tutto in lui era spigoloso, appuntito: ruvidezze e scontrosità. Permalosità da smussare, una selvatichezza da perdonargli.

“Molly,” disse in tono accorato, di domanda. “Molly.”

Molly obbedì alla tacita richiesta e quello che vide le tolse il poco fiato che aveva.

Dovette staccarsi. “Aspetta.” Gli appoggiò le mani sul petto, si aggrappò ai risvolti del Belstaff. “Voglio chiarire una cosa… Io e Tom-”

“Lo so.”

Molly nicchiò. “Lo sai?”

“È piuttosto ovvio. Non indossi l’anello, il che mi porta a credere che tu glielo abbia restituito come mero risarcimento in seguito alla rottura del fidanzamento. I tuoi pantaloni non hanno peli di cane sul davanti, ma solo quelli di un gatto. Piccola taglia, grigio. Toby?”

Sherlock non attese che lei assentisse per continuare. “Inoltre hai perso peso. Un chilo, no, un chilo e duecento grammi. Ogni che volta che incappi in una delusione perdi l’appetito e diventi inquieta.”

“Basta così.”

Molly strofinò il bordo della manica contro gli occhi. “È tutto vero. Ogni parola. Io e Tom ci siamo lasciati. È successo dopo il matrimonio di John. Hai dedotto anche la causa?” domandò, acuta. Sbuffò. “Ero gelosa di quella ragazza. Jasmine, o come-diavolo-si-chiama.”

“Janine,” la corresse Sherlock prontamente.

Molly gli lanciò un’occhiata bieca. “Janine, eh? E ti ostini a sbagliare il nome di Greg.”

Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle.

Molly cominciò a sorridere. Fu più forte di lei, di ogni buon senso. Un sorriso ampio che le sembrò senza fine, troppo grande per essere contenuto, limitato. “Litigheremo spesso,” lo avvertì.

“Probabile,” convenne Sherlock, in tono studiato. Molly poteva scorgerne il sorriso riflesso negli occhi, simili a specchi.

“Se ti azzarderai a toccare o anche solo a guardare il mio gatto in un modo che non mi piacerà, sarai uno dei prossimi John Doe del Bart’s.”

“Molly,” la riprese Sherlock, seccato.

Molly non smise di sorridere. Zittì sul nascere le sue proteste con un bacio.  

 

 

*

 

 

“5 sterline che si lasceranno entro Natale.” Lestrade prese il bicchiere col whiskey che John gli stava porgendo.

“5 sterline che si lasceranno entro la fine dell’estate”, ritorse John, riempiendo il proprio.

Lui e Lestrade alzarono i bicchieri in un brindisi muto, poi mandarono giù. 

“5 sterline che si sono già lasciati”, intervenne Mary dalla poltrona, uno scintillio di divertimento e furbizia negli occhi.

“Cosa?” John la fissò stralunato.

Mary sorrise candidamente. “Ci sono cose che solo una donna può intuire.”

“No, non ci provare,” John le puntò il bicchiere vuoto contro. “Ora tu mi spieghi come fai ad esserne tanto sicura.”

Il sorriso di Mary si fece più pronunciato. “Molly non indossava alcun anello, stasera.”

“Sul serio? E dici che Sherlock lo sa?” domandò Lestrade.

Mary lo guardò, rassegnata. “Se l’ho notato io, credi davvero che a Sherlock sia sfuggito? Rassegnati, John e preparati a perdere 5 sterline. Lo stesso vale per te, Greg.”

Lestrade scoppiò a ridere. “John, tua moglie è il demonio in gonnella.”

“Altrimenti perché credi che l’abbia sposata?”

 


End file.
